


Faded

by fanficfanxx



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Brainwashing, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Hurt, Memory Loss, Romance, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9928841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficfanxx/pseuds/fanficfanxx
Summary: Lexa has been living thinking she had lost her beloved Clarke to the war with Mount Weather. Not knowing they kidnapped Clarke and turned her into a weapon to take down Lexa once and for all. When Skaikru and the grounders join together against Mount Weather. Cage uses his ultimate weapon against them. Will Lexa be able to save Clarke from the Mountain Men?(Including Linctavia, bad ass Raven and a bit of Kabby)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So yea I'm back to writing. I hope you guys like this idea. I'm looking for a beta for this story so if you're interested let me know :)  
> Sorry for typos or grammar mistakes. I hope you can read past that :)  
> Cheers!

'I’m looking for Clarke kom Trikru’ Abby said with a serious look to a guard. 'Please let me through..she's my daughter’ Abby begged.

The guard ignored Abby and pushed her aside “The Commander gave me orders not to let you in. So this is a waste of your time” the guard said.

'But I want to see my daughter!” Abby screamed out.  
The guard had enough of Abby her nonsense and was about to attack when he was stopped  
“Stand down” Lexa ordered.

Lexa walked pass the guard and stopped in front of Abby. “Why are you here?” she asked Abby.

Abby looked up before speaking “I miss her” she said while holding back her tears.

Lexa scoffed “You’re saying that you miss her but you were the one that send her down here to die in the first place.”  
“I made a mistake..” Abby mumbled but got interrupted by Lexa.  
“Skaikru doesn’t make mistakes” Lexa stated.  
Abby looked with disbelief at the Commander who looked at her with some kind of anger. Abby knew she screwed up big time when she had sent Clarke to earth ‘’Lexa, please. It’s been forever since I’ve seen her’’ Abby begged.  
‘’I know I messed up when I found out she knew about her father but I want to make up for my mistakes. You out of all the people should know that’’ Abby said.  
Lexa looked away before nodding at Abby ‘’Alright, follow me’’ she gestured for Abby to follow her.

Abby followed Lexa to her chambers so they could talk in private. Lexa paced around the room and suggested for Abby to sit down ‘’You might wanna sit down, Abby’’ Lexa said.  
Abby nodded and sat down on the couch ‘’Why did you take me here?’’ Abby said confused.  
‘’Because there’s something I haven’t told you, Abby kom Skaikru’’ Lexa said with some sadness in her voice.  
‘’Clarke is no longer with us’’ Lexa said carefully, holding back her tears.  
Abby looked with disbelieve at Lexa before she could say anything ‘’What happened…?’’ Abby said in shock.  
‘’As you probably know Clarke became a part of my clan, about two years ago when her ship landed on earth. I trained her to become my second. She lived with us for over a year. But things changed when Mount Weather became a big threat to all of us. They abducted her..tortured her for information and then killed her’’ Lexa said with tears in her eyes.

Abby shook her and couldn’t hold back her tears any longer. She tried to say so many things but couldn’t. She just stared endlessly at Lexa who sat down across from her breaking down as well.  
Lexa interrupted the silence ‘’I tried to save her you know..I tried but I was to late..’’ Lexa said between her tears.  
Abby looked at the Commander, the tough fierce commander who had a soft spot for her daughter ‘’You loved her, didn’t you?’’ Abby asked carefully.  
‘’Yes..’’ Lexa spoke softly to Abby. ‘’She was the love of my life..’’  
Their conversation about Clarke was interrupted by Titus who walked into the room. Titus looked around the room and saw the Commander in tears ‘’Heda, what happened?’’ he asked worried.  
Lexa put on her stoic face and stood up ‘’Nothing’’ she said harshly. ‘’What brings you here, Titus?’’ she asked.  
‘’Sorry for interrupting, Heda. But our scouts just spotted some men from Mount Weather heading towards Polis as we speak. What do you want us to do?’’ He asked.

‘’Sent a small party to discover how many men are on their way to Polis. Call upon the armies of the twelve clans to march on the Mountain within two days’’ Lexa ordered.  
Titus nodded and left the room.

Abby walked towards Lexa ‘’What’s happening?’’ she asked worried.  
‘’Mount Weather men are preparing to attack Polis’’ Lexa said. ‘’They want to destroy everything that’s left of the Grounder Culture.’’  
‘’I need to warn my people as well. Arkadia could ne bext’’ Abby said worried before trying to leave the room.  
Lexa stopped Abby in her tracks ‘’Wait. I have a better idea, Abby kom Skaikru. Come back to my quarters tonight with your chancellor’’ Lexa ordered.  
Abby nodded and left Lexa behind.

......

Meanwhile in Mount Weather..

‘’Sir, the Sky People have joined the coalition’’ Emeron said.  
Cage nodded ‘’I know’’ he said with a serious tone in his voice.  
‘’What’s our next step?’’ Emerson ask worried. He was afraid the Grounders would destroy everything that was left of Mount Weather.  
‘’Is she ready?’’ Cage asked.  
Emerson nodded ‘’Yes sir, she’s ready’’.  
Cage grinned before looking at Emerson ‘’The Commander has no idea what’s coming for her. She’s going to be so devastated when she finds out.’’  
‘’I agree with you sir. But do you really want her to crack?’’ Emerson asked curious.  
Cage shook his head ‘’No, I want her coalition to shatter into a million pieces’’ he said.  
‘’Prepare her for the attack’’ He ordered to Emerson.  
Emerson nodded and left the room.

He walked towards the training section on the 5th floor. Emerson opened a closed of section. He showed his ID badge to the guards and walked into a room behind a big door.  
‘’Hello sir’’ he said to Dante.  
Dante Wallace, is the son of Cage. He had been preparing their secret weapon for over a year now.  
‘’Your father wants to use her against the Commander’’ Emerson said with a grin on his face.  
Dante turned around and laughed at Emerson ‘’She’s ready’’ he said.

Dante turned around ‘’Show yourself’’ he ordered to someone in the room.  
There was a silence in the room when their weapon revealed herself from out of the shadows.

‘’Clarke Griffin, we meet again’’ Emerson said with a grin to the girl.  
Clarke stood still next to Dante and looked confused at Emerson ‘’I’m sorry but who’s Clarke Griffin?’’ she asked confused.  
Emerson looked surprised ‘’Your drugs, really did work by the looks of it’’ he stated.  
Dante nodded ‘’Don’t be so surprised.’’  
‘’Your father gave me an order for her’’ Emerson said.  
‘’Go ahead’’ Dante said before stepping aside.  
‘’Girl’’ Emerson said to Clarke.  
Clarke turned around to face Emerson ‘’Yes sir?’’ she asked in an emotionless voice.  
‘’Your president has ordered you to do something for him. Are you willing to do that?’’ Emerson asked.  
Clarke nodded ‘’Yes. What do I need to do?’’ she asked.  
‘’Our people are marching at Polis as we speak. Our president wants you to kill the Grounders Commander, Lexa Kom Trikru’’ Emerson ordered.  
Clarke nodded ‘’Alright. When do I leave?’’ she asked.  
‘’Now’’ Emerson ordered.  
……

Lexa paced through her quarters waiting for Indra to arrive with her second Octavia. Octavia had been chosen by Indra to get trained to become her second. She had proven to be a very good warrior. Lexa knew that Octavia could be the link between the Grounders and Skaikru to tolerate each other. Trikru respected Octavia. 

Lexa heard the door open so she stopped pacing. She sat down on her throne. Octavia and Indra walked into the room. ‘’Heda you asked for ask?’’ Indra asked.  
Lexa nodded ‘’Yes. Titus had send you as scouts to check out how many men are marching on Polis as we speak. Tell me what you know.’’  
‘’Octavia and I checked around the city, we saw about 30 Mountain Men in the forest. They were obviously waiting for orders to attack’’ Indra stated.  
‘’Very well. Send a small party of warriors to get rid of them. The army of the the clans are marching towards the Mountain, but they need time. We can’t have an attack at Polis at the same time’’ Lexa ordered.  
‘’Wait, Commander. Don’t send any of your warriors, that will draw attention. Send me instead, I will get rid of them’’ Octavia said with a fierce look on her face.  
Lexa looked with a confused look at Octavia ‘’Very well. But I want Indra to join you’’ Lexa demanded.  
‘’Yes heda’’ Indra nodded.

……

Indra and Octavia left to finish of the small party of Mountain Men as soon as Lexa gave them the order to kill them. Octavia had been following Indra for over 6 months now and she had learned a lot. Indra had been a wise teacher to her.

It was about an half day ride from Polis before they found the small party of Mountain Men hiding out in the woods. 

Indra and Octavia hid their horses about an mile away from the Mountain Men their camp.  
‘’So what’s the plan?’’ Octavia asked Indra.  
‘’Kill them all’’ Indra said, before sitting down on the ground.  
Octavia looked confused ‘’Uhm, Indra where are we waiting for?’’ she asked.  
Indra grinned and before she could say anything she was interrupted by someone.  
‘’For me’’ a mans voice said from behind. Octavia turned around to see a male grounder behind her.  
‘’Hello, Ai laik Lincoln Kom Trigeda’’ the man said with a smile.  
Octavia smiled at the man ‘’Hi, I’m Octavia kom Skaikru.’’  
‘’Ehum, enough with the glances at each other. We have to take them out before they leave’’ Indra said with a grin.  
Octavia and Lincoln nodded before following Indra towards the camp.

Indra charged with all of her strength at one of the Mountain Men who were standing guard. She knocked the man on the ground and slit his throat before he could make a move. There was another man charging at Indra from behind but was shot down by Lincoln with one arrow straight through his heart.  
‘’2 down, 28 to go’’ Indra said with a grin.

Indra ordered for Octavia to cover the right side of the camp. ‘’Lincoln you go with her’’ Indra said before disappearing into the bushes.  
Lincoln nodded and followed Octavia to the right side. He saw about 5 men around a campfire. Octavia grabbed her knife from her side and aimed for a men his heart, she threw the knife towards him, making him fall on the ground in a flash. She charged from behind a tree with her sword out. She pierced a mens leg, dropping him onto the ground. She charged with full power, giving blows with all the strength she had.  
‘’Behind you!’’ Lincoln yelled. Octavia turned around and saw a someone in a hoodie charging at her. She was caught of guard and tossed onto the ground. The woman grabbed Octavia by her throat, but she fought back. Octavia kicked the woman of off her making her tumble on her back.  
Octavia jumped on the woman pushing her on the ground before removing the hoodie. She looked with disbelieve at the person in front of her ‘’Raven?!’’ she said confused.  
Raven looked confused at Octavia, she had no idea what she was talking about ‘’Get of me’’ Raven said angry.  
‘’No’’ Octavia said confused ‘’We need to get you back to Arkadia. You were kidnapped by the Mountain Men! What are you doing here?’’ she mumbled confused.

Lincoln appeared from the treeline and kneeled down next to Octavia ‘’Do you know her?’’ he asked confused.  
Octavia nodded ‘’Yes. She was my friend..before she was taken by the Mountain Men. We thought she was dead..’’  
‘’That’s rough’’ Lincoln said caring.

Raven tried to keep fighting Octavia but knew she wouldn’t win the struggle so she gave in. She stared at Octavia and noticed that something seemed familair about the girl to her, but she didn’t know what it was. 

‘’Raven, do you remember me?’’ Octavia asked worried. But she didn’t get an answer.  
‘’They’ve done something to her. I need to take her back to Arkadia. Abby has to help her’’ Octavia said worried.  
Lincoln nodded ‘’Alright. I’ll come with you’’ he said with a smile.

They were interrupted by Indra who ran towards them when she saw them with one of the Mountain Men still alive. She looked confused at the two ‘’Why is she still alive?’’ Indra asked.  
‘’She’s my friend..’’ Octavia mumbled.  
‘’Your what? Explain yourself’’ Indra ordered.  
Octavia turned around to face Indra ‘’She’s Skaikru. The Mountain Men have done something to her. She doesn’t remember me. Indra I need to get her back to Arkadia so Abby can help her. Please let me help my friend’’ Octavia begged.  
Indra nodded ‘’Alright, but hurry. I need you in the battle that’s about to come’’ she said.  
‘’I’m going with her’’ Lincoln said.  
‘’Very well. I’ll see you to at the Mountain’’ Indra said before leaving them behind.

Lincoln tied Raven her hands together before taking her back to where the horses were. Octavia followed Lincoln and Raven.

……

It was about 6 hours later when Octavia and Lincoln arrived back at Arkadia. She hadn’t been there in a while. She didn’t miss it for a second. It never felt like home to her.  
‘’Alright follow me’’ Octavia said to Lincoln. She led the way towards the gate that was heavily guarded by armed men.  
She rode to the gate and showed the badge she wore inside of her jacket that was the symbol of The Ark.  
Miller recognised Octavia and opened the gate for her.

Octavia rode inside Arkadia followed by Lincoln who was also carrying Raven on his horse. He dismounted the horse and helped Raven down as well. Octavia dismounted too before walking towards Miller ‘’Hey, it’s been forever. Do you know where Abby is?’’ Octavia asked.  
Miller nodded ‘’Yes. She’s in Medicine Bay’’ he said with a smile.  
‘’Mochof’’ Octavia said with a grin before returning to Lincoln.

‘’Follow me’’ Octavia said before leading the way into what was left of the Ark.  
Lincoln nodded and guided Raven towards the Ark before she dropped on the ground ‘’Octavia wait!’’ Lincoln said worried.  
Octavia turned around to see Raven lying down on the ground ‘’What happened?’’ Octavia asked worried while running towards her.  
Lincoln shrugged his shoulders ‘’I have no idea, she just collapsed. I’ll carry her’’ he said before lifting Raven up.  
‘’Lead the way’’ he said before following Octavia into the metal ship.  
Octavia knew exactly where medical was. It was down the main hall, third door on the right. She rushed through the hall before opening the door for Lincoln. Lincoln followed her.  
Octavia looked around the room and noticed Abby in the corned ‘’Abby!’’ she said.  
Abby looked up and saw Octavia standing in the door ‘’Octavia Blake?’’ Abby asked confused.  
‘’I need your help, Abby. It’s Raven..’’ Octavia said worried.

Abby rushed towards the door when she saw Raven in the hands of the Grounder. She looked confused before facing Octavia ‘’Oh my god’’ she said.  
‘’Fast, lay her down gently on the table’’ Abby said while pointing at the table in the corner.  
Lincoln nodded and made way into the room. He laid down Raven on the table.

Abby examined Raven and looked worried ‘’Where did you find her?’’ Abby asked.  
Lincoln noticed that Octavia was to upset so he answered ‘’We were send to take some Mountain Men down in the forest that were planning an attack on Polis. Octavia was fighting a few Mountain Men, until this girl came charging at her. Octavia knocked her down and recognised her. That’s why we took her here. In the hope you can help her’’ Lincoln said calm.  
‘’It’s a miracle’’ Abby stated. ‘’You two should get some rest. I’ll try to help her as best as I can’’ Abby said.  
Octavia and Lincoln nodded at Abby. Octavia turned around to face Abby one more time before leaving the room ‘’You should know, that they brainwashed her, Abby.’’  
Abby nodded before turning her attention back at Raven.

Lincoln followed Octavia through the hallways towards a door at the other end of the Ark. She stopped in front of a door with the name ‘’Blake’’ on it. Octavia opened the door and walked into the room. She walked towards the couch and sat down. Lincoln followed Octavia and closed the door behind him. He sat down next to her.  
Lincoln noticed the sad look in Octavia her eyes. ‘’Can I ask you something?’’ he asked.  
Octavia turned around to face Lincoln and smiled for a second at him ‘’Of course’’ she said.  
‘’That woman just now, she said that it was a miracle that Raven returned. What happened to Raven?’’ Lincoln asked.  
‘’That woman is Abby Griffin, she lost her daughter to the Mountain. You probably know her daughter as Clarke kom Skaikru. Clarke along with some others, including Raven, disappeared about a year ago. We found out that the Mountain had taken them as hostages. They sent us a picture of how they were torturing them. We thought that no one made it out alive. That’s why it’s a miracle that Raven was still alive..’’ Octavia said.  
‘’I’m so sorry’’ Lincoln said trying to comfort Octavia.  
Octavia gave a hint of a smile before holding Lincoln his hand.

……

Lexa had left Polis and was on her way to where the army would meet each other. She had left alone with a few riders to protect her. Titus, Indra and Gustus had joined her.  
It was about a days ride before she finally arrived.

Lexa was in her tent when she was preparing herself for the battle. Lexa was sitting on her bed while holding Clarke her jacket. She held it as close to her as she could. This was the only thing she had left of Clarke. The woman she had loved so much. Lexa tried to hold back her tears but it was no use. She cared to much to act like she didn’t. 

Lexa was interrupted by Indra who walked into the tent. ‘’I’m sorry heda, but it’s time’’ Indra said to the Commander.  
Lexa dried her tears and nodded at Indra ‘’Jus drein jus daun’’ Lexa said with an angry, but sadness in her voice.  
Indra looked at her commander ‘’We will avenge her, Commander’’ she said before leaving the tent.

Lexa stood up from the bed and turned around to face Clarkes jacket one more time. She took of her Commander robe before putting Clarkes jacket on. Lexa grabbed a dagger next to the dagger that had belonged to Clarke. She strapped her sword down to her side. ‘’May we meet again’’ she whispered softly before leaving the tent.

Lexa walked out of the tent and walked towards Indra who was preparing the army. Lexa grabbed her sword from the side and held it in the air.  
‘’To those who we have lost, and those we will soon find’’ Lexa said with an angry voice.  
‘’Jus drein Jus daun’’ she said before gesturing the army to follow her.

Lexa walked in front of the army she had gathered to defeat the Mountain once and for all.  
Indra walked next to the commander and followed her to the battlefield.

Lexa saw the enemy approaching them. The Mountain Men were following someone who hid herself under a cloak. This drew Lexa her attention. She motioned for her army to stop.  
Lexa turned around to face her warriors one more time ‘’You see that woman wearing the cloak? The enemies army is following her. I’ll take care of her, you take care of the rest’’ Lexa ordered.  
‘’JUS DREIN JUS DAUN’’ Was heard from behind Lexa.

Lexa nodded one more time at Indra before she charged towards the woman wearing the cloak. Lexa held her sword in front of her. Her army spread all around her charging at the Mountain Men who were firing a lot of bullets towards them.  
Lexa dodged the bullets and headed towards the woman. She duck to the ground to avoid being shot. Lexa hid herself behind a tree. Lexa waited for the right moment before she charged at the woman again. Two men were blocking her way to the woman so Lexa grabbed her dagger and aimed for the mens heart. He fell down in one beat. Lexa slit the other mens throat. She grabbed her dagger from the mens chest before making her way down to the woman.

Lexa dodged a few bullets the woman fired. But she was taken by surprise when the woman grabbed a sword from her side and charged at Lexa with full speed. The woman aimed for Lexas heart right away, but Lexa defended herself with a swing. She cut the woman in the leg, making her unsteady. It was clear that the woman had been trained. She knew her way around with a sword, Lexa had to give her that. She kept fighting, even with a deep cut which was bleeding from her upperleg. Lexa was taken of guard by the woman who managed to pierce Lexas shoulder with her sword.  
Lexa screamed it out in pain before dropping on the ground. Lexa waved her sword around trying to defend herself making the woman fall on the ground. Lexa crawled back up and held her sword at the throat of the woman. It looked like the woman was surrendering but Lexa was wrong. The woman pulled the sword out of Lexas shoulder and kicked Lexa of off her. 

The woman stood up and kicked Lexas sword away from her. Lexa was still lying down on the ground and had nothing left to defend her with. Lexa crawled backwards to a tree to hide from the woman. When she reached the tree she crawled back up. But she was to late, the sword of the woman already pierced through her chest. Lexa felt the cold steel pierce through her. Blood was dripping out of the wound around the sword. Lexa welcomed the pain, she knew this moment would come and she wasn’t afraid to die.

Lexa looked at the woman one more time before closing her eyes ‘’Yu gonplei ste odon’’ she whispered.  
Lexa was sucked back to reality when the woman in front of her removed the sword from her chest making her fall on the ground. Lexa was leaning against the tree.  
The woman stared at Lexa who was barely conscious anymore before she removed her cloak. Lexa stared up one more time. She studied the face of the woman. Lexa couldn’t believe her eyes. Lexa started to cry with all the strength she had left. ‘’Clarke?!’’ She whispered out in disbelieve.  
Clarke didn’t even flinch before turning around to leave Lexa behind to die.  
‘’Clarke!’’ Lexa screamed out after her with everything she had ‘’Clarke!’’


	2. Struggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens xD

Clarke was the last image on Lexa’s mind before everything turned black. Her old lover, walking away from her after stabbing her multiple times. Lexa didn’t recognise the cold look in Clarke her eyes when she finally revealed who she was. All Lexa wanted is to take in that the love of her life was still alive. Well was she? Lexa didn’t know, surely her body was still here, but what about the beautiful personality Clarke once had. Lexa feared that was destroyed for good.

‘’Oh my god, Lincoln. Come over here! It’s the Commander!’’ Octavia screamed to Lincoln who was fighting a Mountain Men who was in the way.  
Lincoln nodded at Octavia and killed the Mountain Men before rushing over to help Octavia.  
Octavia grabbed Lexas head and tried to wake her up, but Lexa didn’t respond. Lincoln kneeled down next to Octavia and examined her, he noticed the wound on the right side of her chest. Blood was flooding out of the wound. Lincoln put his hand on the wound to try and slow the bleeding. He turned to Octavia ‘’Give me a rag anything’’ he said.  
Octavia took of her jacket and ripped it apart. She handed Lincoln a rag of cloth. Lincoln took it and pressed it against the wound. Octavia noticed another wound on Lexa her shoulder and tried to slow the bleeding there as well.  
‘’We need to get her out of here’’ Octavia said quickly.   
Lincoln nodded ‘’If she dies, the whole coalition will fall apart. Then we will be fighting another war. But this time against each other’’ He said worried.

Lincoln lifted Lexa up and carried her to his horse ‘’Let’s go to Arkadia’’ he said.  
Octavia nodded ‘’Abby might be able to help her.’’

……

As soon as they arrived at Arkadia they rushed inside to medic to see Abby. Lincoln carried the Commander in his hands towards the table and put her down.  
Abby looked worried ‘’This doesn’t look good’’ she said honestly.   
Abby grabbed a lot of bandages and pressed it against the wound to stop the bleeding. ‘’She has lost a lot of blood’’ Abby admitted.  
Octavia looked worried ‘’Can you save her?’’ she asked.  
Abby looked with fear at Octavia ‘’I don’t know. Who did this to her?’’ Abby asked.  
‘’We don’t know. There was no one near her at the time we found her’’ Lincoln said.

Octavia looked around the room ‘’What happened to Raven?’’ she asked Abby.  
‘’Raven is in the prison section’’ Abby said, distracted because she was still helping Lexa.  
‘’You should go visit her. There’s nothing you two can do here for now. I need all the space I can have to try and rescue the Commander’’ Abby said.  
Octavia nodded before looking at Lincoln ‘’Let’s pay our old friend a visit’’ she said before leaving Medicine Bay behind.

……

Octavia showed Lincoln the way to the prison section.   
‘’Most of this part was destroyed when the Ark landed on the ground’’ Octavia said.  
Lincoln looked around ‘’Can’t say you guys are missing out on it’’ he said teasingly.  
‘’True. It’s the worst part of the whole Ark. I spent most of my life locked up in here, because I was born as a second child. People on the Ark were allowed to have one child per family. But my mother got pregnant and she had to keep me hidden most of my life. I guess that’s why I never belonged here. It never felt like home’’ Octavia admitted.  
Lincoln was shocked by this ‘’Why would they lock up such a beautiful person?’’ he blurred out.   
Octavia blushed for a second before trying to mask it away by walking in front of Lincoln. But Lincoln grabbed her by the arm and pulled her closer to him before leaning in to kiss her.

Octavia interrupted the kiss ‘’I really like to continue this some other time but we need to get to Raven to talk to her’’ Octavia said with a grin.  
Lincoln smiled and gestured for Octavia to lead the way.  
Octavia walked down the hall to a door that was guarded ‘’Let me through’’ she said.  
The guards nodded and let her and Lincoln pass.

The room was mostly dark and it made you shiver from the coldness that was there. Octavia looked at the cells until she saw a black haired girl sitting on the ground.  
‘’Raven?’’ Octavia asked. Octavia sat down on the ground in front of the prison cell.  
‘’Raven? I know you’re still in there somewhere’’ Octavia said calmly. 

Raven turned around to face Octavia ‘’Do I know you?’’ she asked in a sad, cold voice.  
Octavia looked at Raven and nodded ‘’You were my friend’’ Octavia stated.  
Octavia saw the sadness in Raven her eyes. It looked like Raven lost her own identity. Like she was just one of thousands in this world. ‘’I know that look. It was the same look you had when Finn died’’ Octavia admitted.

‘’Excuse me’’ A man said interrupting Octavia. ‘’Let me through please’’ he ordered.  
Octavia nodded and made room for the guard. The guard opened the prison cell of Raven and walked inside.  
Octavia looked suspicious at the guard ‘’What are you doing to her?’’ she asked.  
‘’What I’m ordered to do’’ He said quietly before turning his attention back to Raven.  
‘’Turn around’’ he said with an angry voice to Raven.  
Raven tried to fight the man but she wasn’t strong enough. So she finally gave in. The man grabbed a syringe from his pocket. He prepared the needle and drugged Raven.  
‘’What’s that for?’’ Octavia asked.  
‘’To find out if she will return to her old self’’ The man said before leaving them behind.

……

Meanwhile at Mount Weather..

‘’Sir, I’m back’’ Clarke said to Dante before putting her sword away.  
Dante grinned at Clarke ‘’Did you succeed to take down the Commander?’’ he asked.  
Clarke nodded ‘’Yes, I’ve killed her on the battlefield just outside the Mountain’’ she said.  
‘’Well, done. You’re dismissed for now’’ Dante said before leaving the room.

Clarke took of her armor before sitting down on her bunk bed. She sat down and looked at the big cut at her upperleg. She bandaged it with some raggs she had around. Clarke felt some kind of sadness inside of her. Surely she took down on of her greatest enemies but it didn’t feel like a victory for her. 

She just knew that the Commander had her parents killed about two years ago. That’s why she hated the Commander more than ever. Her boss, Dante always told her that revenge and vengeance are the same, but it didn’t feel the same to Clarke. Clarke was lost inside herself, seeking for the truth for over a long time ago. The only moment she felt completely herself was when she was dreaming. Dreaming about the better days. Sometimes she saw the a woman in her dreams, lying in bed next to her. Caressing her cheek before she wakes up. The woman in her dreams have no face, but that’s not stopping her from feeling home to her.

……

Two days later..

Lincoln had left to head back to Polis to inform the clans about their Commander. Abby had been able to get a heartbeat back after Lexa’s heart had stopped beating multiple times over the last few days. But she had been unconscious the whole time.

Octavia fell asleep against the prison cell of Raven when she was woken by a hand touching her shoulder.   
‘’What…is it?’’ she asked in a sleepy voice. Octavia turned around to face Raven.   
‘’O?’’ Raven whispered softly between tears. Octavia studied Ravens face ‘’Eh Yes?’’ she asked.  
Reality hit Octavia and before she knew it she had opened Ravens cell and sat next to her on the ground ‘’Do you remember me?’’ Octavia asked excited.  
Raven stared at Octavia before nodding ‘’Yes, I remember’’ she said.  
Octavia smiled before pulling her friend in a for a hug.   
‘’Raven I have to ask you something. Did you see what they did to Bellamy and Clarke?’’ she asked worried.  
Raven nodded ‘’They were taken in front of my eyes. I heard their cries for help. That’s all I can remember.’’


End file.
